Of course I am a boy
by CAPJHMPAgirl
Summary: This is just great. All I wanted a chance to prove that I could be independent, but now I have to go to some run down town, where everyone thinks I am a boy and play along with the lie. Get caught Game over. If farming and acting as a boy wasn't enough, the mayor has some insane idea that I can help the village reclaim its former glory. And what's with these creepy elves? Rio x ?
1. The Deal

**Note from the author: I've been reading some ANB fics and I got this idea for one. Anyway I will still be working on my other stories too, so just a warning but updates will not be at a regular interval. Rio will be making it to the village Ch. 2.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review and let me know what you think (just no flames, but I do welcome constructive criticism) :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon or the image for the story...  
**

* * *

"You told them what!?" I screamed.

"Rio, honey, calm down," my mother replied.

"Calm down? How can I calm down?" I continued to rant. "This was not part of the agreement. All I had to do was run a ranch for a year to prove that I could live on my own in the big city. It was supposed to be a test to see if I could support myself in a small town, judging whether or not I could make it in the 'big leagues'. Pretending to be a boy was not part of the deal!"

"Rio, Dunhill and the town think you are a boy. We cannot just break it to them that you are a girl. Besides, just think of it as another challenge," my mother said serenely.

"Please explain why they think I am a boy and why it is not okay just to tell a town with a population of like five people that I am actually a girl," I questioned, crossing my arms.

"Look Rio, when your mother was pregnant we were convinced you would be a boy. We got excited and sent letters to everyone. We prepared everything and on your birthday we found out you were a girl. We were in the city then and just never sent letters to _everyone_, saying you were a girl. I got a phone call from Dunhill soon after saying how he was so excited that I had a strong boy to take care of the family farm one day. He sounded so excited; I decided not to tell him. I never anticipated using the farm again so it did not matter at the time," my father explained.

"Oh that makes perfect sense," I said.

"See I told you she would understand," my mother smiled.

"That was sarcasm mom. I am not okay with this. Why do I have to cover up the lie? Just tell him the truth," I retorted.

"Rio, I forgot I never told Dunhill the truth and he has already made preparations for a young man. He even told the whole town about you. You do not want to make the town mayor look like an idiot, do you? Plus if he gets mad at me, it might make living there harder for you," he replied.

"Harder? I think pretending to be a guy is harder. I rather deal with an angry old dude, than spend a year as a guy. And is telling the town's population that _you_ lied really that hard for someone? Especially a town with less than five people. What if I get caught? Did you think about that?" I argued.

"Look young lady, I am getting impatient with you. Take the deal or leave it. You fend for yourself as a boy for a year and we will pay for everything to send you to where ever you want to go and live. If the town finds out, you come home, pretending that you were not actually Rio. Game over and you are stuck in the family business. You fail to sustain yourself and game over. Got it? We are giving you a chance, so if you really want it, take it," my father stated.

I grumbled to myself. I had no intention of staying here and running the family business, but I did not like the idea of having to lie to people about my gender. Then again it was only a few people. It could work. _Could I pull it off for a year?_ I mean I did not mind the idea of starting off small to prove I could be independent, but as a boy. The idea was absurd. However it seemed to be my only option. I eyed my little sister smirking from the couch. I glanced at my parents. None of them thought I could pull it off. They were probably making it harder so that I would have motive to stay or quit. _I have to prove them wrong. _

"Fine, but how am I supposed to pretend I am a guy. I am pretty sure I look and sound like a girl," I said.

"You could cut your hair. It looks messy anyway," my sister piped.

"Hey, no one asked you, brat," I replied. I clutched my dark blue ponytail. "I like my hair. It took me forever to get it this long. I refuse to crop it."

"Well, we could get you a wig, but you would have to trim your hair. Wig caps are harder to place when your hair is so long," my mom offered.

"So a wig and some clothes. I think I can get some things later," my dad said.

"It helps that Rio can be a boy's name too. Oh and since you are flat anyway, loose clothing ought to do the trick," my sister smirked.

"Stop insulting me, before I make you," I yelled.

"Mommy, Daddy, Rio is going to hurt me," she shouted.

"That's it. Get over here punk," I spat.

"Rio! Do not hurt your sister. Calm down," my father ordered. I recrossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

"Deepen your voice," my mom said. I gave her a funny look. "You need to be convincing."

"Great, this is going to be so much fun," I said in imitation man voice, with lots of sarcasm. My mother smiled with a look of approval.

* * *

"Hold still!" my mother cried.

"You are yanking my hair too much," I complained. She ignored my complaints and continued to yank. I heard some snipping and the yanking stopped. I grabbed a small hand mirror. I viewed my reflection. "How much did you chop off!?"

"Five inches or so," she replied. My eyes widened. My hand brushed through my hair. My hair went from ending halfway down my back to barely past my shoulders. I frowned and swiftly parted my hair, then fastened my hair into pigtails. "Oh that looks nice. It will make your wig cap easier to put on too. You can just place the pig tails on the top of your head and fastened it like you do with your swim cap."

I sighed. I was about to respond, when my father barged in with a box of stuff.

"I found some old farmer's cloths and a nice blue and yellow hat to go with it. Oh and I stopped by the wig store. I chose the farm boy style wig to go with the hat. I got two, since an extra will probably come in handy," he said, handing me a box.

"Thanks, wait what is this? My hair is dark blue. I thought we agreed to keep it that way, to blend with my eyes, so I don't look as feminine with them standing out," I asked.

"They were out of dark blue, but dark green is the next best thing," he replied. I sighed. _This is going to be way harder than I anticipated. _

"When do I leave?" I asked.

"We'll take you to the sea port on Spring 5th," he said. I nodded. _Only a few more days. I can do this._


	2. Arrival

**Note from the author: Here's chapter two! Thanks to my readers, followers, favoriters, and reviewers. I am glad people like the story so far! Let me know what you think of this chapter with a review. Sorry for errors, I wrote this kind of late. **

**On another note I am having a poll for Rio's love interest. Please vote! **

I waited patiently on the docks. The boat was to be here any minute now. My parents dropped me off about an hour ago with my suitcase. I did not really expect them to stay and wait, since they had prior engagements, but some encouraging words would have been nice. A simple good luck or have fun, write to you soon, would have been appreciated. Nope, all I got was a quick see you soon. Even as they were closing the car door, I could hear them making bets on how long I would last at Echo Village. _What a family._

I looked over the edge of the pier. I saw myself, or at least my revised self. My wig was placed nicely and my cap was tightly fastened. I had a vivid red handkerchief around my neck and was sporting men's overalls with a worn brown jacket. I was above average in terms of girl's height, so it helped a bit. If I tilted my head, I _almost_ could fake it. _Not almost, this has to work_. A small horn blasted and I jumped. I turned to face the noise as a medium sized boat appeared through a light fog. An anchor fell from the boat and a man walked over to a plank.

"Are you Rio?" he asked.

"Yes," I nodded. He gave me a quick scan. _I hope he doesn't see through the disguise_. The man motioned for me to follow on the boat.

"It will take about an hour and a half to reach the area we dock in. From there just follow the path through the small town. It will lead you to a wooded area. If you just stick to the path a river area will appear. Once at the river region, you have reached the Echo Valley. Just follow the signs from there and you will reach the small town. I hope you know what you are in for kid. Keeping up a farm in a dwindling area is going to be rough," he said.

"There will always be technicalities, but I have to try," I replied, trying to keep my voice stable in a low tone.

"You seemed determined. Who knows? Maybe a successful farm will get that village back on the map," the man shrugged. "You can sit on one of those benches. I will be on the wheel if you need me."

I nodded and walked over to the benches. No one else was on the boat, so I sprawled out and sat my suitcase next to me. I peered up at the sky. The weather was a bit foggy, but that was expected for this early in the morning. I could see the sun rising and splashing color into the sky, so I figured the day would be nice and sunny. My eyes started to flutter close. Next thing I knew I was hearing strange voices.

"She is sleeping. What should we say?" a small boyish voice spoke.

"Of course, it is up to me to determine what we have to tell her. I say we tell her to help us now," a tiny girlish voice announced.

"But sis, she has not even made it to the village. Shouldn't we introduce ourselves before making our requests?" the boyish voice said.

"No, she should be honored to help us even just from our voices," the girlish one said.

"Who are you?" I attempted to ask.

"We are-" they said in unison.

"Rio. Rio, wake up boy. We are here," a male voice called. My eyes shot open and I saw the boat captain in front of me.

"Sorry sir. Thanks for the ride. I better get going now," I said, getting up and grabbing my suitcase. He nodded and I waved bye. On my way off the boat I bumped into a blonde guy, about my age, with red eyes. He had on a long red coat and camouflage pants with combat boots.

"Hey, watch it!" he snapped.

"No need for the –," I paused, catching myself. He had a good inch and a half on me and a tough exterior. _I probably should not get into a fight with this guy. Besides, a fight could easily ruin my cover. _"Er. Sorry man. I should be more careful." He grunted, rolling his eyes and headed on board the ship. I looked back at him after disembarking the boat. _What a grouch! I hope the people at the village are nicer than him._

I passed through the small town, following the main path. Most of the people were too occupied to notice me, but a few gave a friendly wave. I waved back, still carrying my luggage. The yellow dirt was an easy trail to follow. Unfortunately that annoying song popped into my head.

_Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow the Yellow Brick Road._

_Follow, follow, follow, follow,_

_Follow the Yellow Brick Road._

_Follow the Yellow Brick, Follow the Yellow Brick,_

_Follow the Yellow Brick Road._

I shook my head repeatedly. _Focus Rio, find the town and get that song out of your head_. It took a while, but I managed to stop the song from repeating. What bothered me most about it was the fact I couldn't remember the next few lines, resulting in endless repetition of the five lines I knew.

Before long I made it to the wooded area and as luck would have it a few rain droplets splashed on my face. I looked up at the sky. A light rain had started and a heavier downpour was sure to follow.

"Shoot! My wig," I muttered. I had no inkling whether or not it was water resistant. I walked over to a tree just a little distance from the road. It provided limited shelter, but it gave me a chance to think. I took off my jacket. _Why is there no hood on this jacket? _I groaned and draped the jacket over my head, leaving my arms bare. I grabbed my suitcase and decided to make haste through the woods. The water felt colder with every droplet that hit my arms. The rain slowly increased in pace as I charged through the forest. Eventually I was stuck in a downpour and sought shelter under a tree. _Well this is just great. Now I'm stuck. Fantastic. _I stood under the tree in a state of self-pity. About five minutes later, the rain lightened and I decided once again to travel through the woods. I squeezed out the water from jacket and headed out. _Echo can't be too much further can it?_

After walking in slightly too big and squishy boots for what seemed to be an hour, although it was probably 20 minutes, I saw small three way sign. One pointed from the way I came. _Seaport City_. One pointed up_. Mountain_. The last arrow pointed due west. _Echo Village_. I smiled. I had finally made it.

I looked up ahead and saw a dark brown figure on the ground.

"Go towards him. He needs help," the boyish voice from earlier said. I looked around. No one was present.

"Who are you and where are you?" I called out.

"Don't pay attention to me. The man needs your assistance. We will meet later," he said.

"Fine," I replied, walking over to the man. He was rather tall and wearing a long dark brown coat. He had on a pilgrimish hat and had long gray facial hair. _This guy must be Dunhill. He looks likes who my parents described_.

"Excuse me sir," I said, while poking him. I heard a few grumbles out of him, but he did not budge.

"Try water," the voice suggested.

"It's raining," I stated.

"Not very hard. Try dumping some on his face. That ought to work," the female voice piped. I reluctantly complied, grabbing a scoop of water and walking over towards Dunhill. To my dismay, the water decided not to cooperate and slipped through my fingers. After a few more failed attempts, I just dragged him over to the river and dunked his head.

"Argh. What in the name of the Goddess are you doing?" he yelled. He spotted me and relaxed. "Sorry there sport. I suppose you were trying to help. Are you Rio?" he asked while standing up. I nodded. "Great! The town had been waiting to meet you. Follow me." He started walking towards a wooden bridge. I followed behind, toting my luggage. "We had some villager move out recently, so our town is a bit smaller. Hossan and his son, Niko, left because of slow business, but they will be back as soon as we can get a bustling inn in town."

I wanted to face palm myself. This guy seriously thought that this town was going to improve. I could never say that he was being ridiculous to his face, so I just nodded along to what he was talking about. We reached the town and I saw four buildings, a bunch of trees, and dirt roads. _Might as well have tumbleweed rolling around_. Two ladies approached us. One was an older lady wearing a straw hat, a blue blouse, a pine tree patterned hoop skirt, and a plaid apron. The other, looked about my mother's age and had a motherly aura. She had short hair wrapped with a sky blue polka dot bandana, and an apple themed apron over her clothes.

"So this is the young lad we have heard so much about," the straw hat women said.

"Yes, this is Rio. Rio, the women on the left is Hana and on the right is Emma," Dunhill explained.

"Rio, is it? That can be a girl's name too right?" Emma, the apple lady asked. My heart started to pound. I could not get busted on my first day here.

"It is a multi-gender name," I replied, keeping my voice low.

"Hm. Well I suppose it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Boy or girl," Emma said.

"Of course it matters. It is a Patton family tradition for the eldest male to be the heir to the farm. I remember when Rio's great aunt wanted to claim it as hers, being the eldest child. It was chaotic. In the end the tradition upheld. Even when Rio's father chose not to tend to the farm, his older sister couldn't have it. Anyway, a male will probably be a better fit for the manual labor of farming," Dunhill explained. _Tradition? What was this guy talking about? I guess I'll just text my parents later_.

"Oh really? What are you trying to say, Dunhill?" Emma questioned, raising her brow.

"Uh. We are getting off topic. Rio, what I was trying to explain was that Hana owns a general store and Emma runs the shipping business. There is a shipping bin over by that house," Dunhill said, pointing towards a house. I nodded. Emma crossed her arms, eying the mayor. Hana just smiled. "We better get going."

I followed Dunhill, leaving the giggling ladies, onto a large property. I glanced around. It was rather nice. There were a bunch of trees everywhere, but that could be fixed. A nice house stood near three crop fields. A barn was placed in the center and a pier stood by the river. To my left there was a cliff area with more land and trees.

"This is so awesome!" I said.

"Yes, indeed. Some trees need to go and the fields are a low quality, but nothing that can't be fixed," Dunhill smiled. _Wait. I thought soil was soil. Low quality? Huh?_

I did not want to come off as completely ignorant, so I avoided asking questions. I just nodded at what Dunhill was saying about tools in a box and other stuff. After he wrapped up his speech, he took me inside to view the home. It was suitable. I set my luggage in a corner.

"Hey Dunhill, where are the outlets in this house?" I asked.

"There aren't any," he replied.

"What?" I said, jaw dropping slightly. _What about my cell phone or my IPod?_

"Don't worry, you won't be needing any," he said. I mumbled in response and my stomach growled. "You must be hungry. I will go home and prepare something. Swing by in about twenty minutes."

"Okay, thanks," I replied. He left and I started unpacking. I stored my extra wig and cap under my bed. I then searched for my extra bag hidden in my stored rucksack. I dug it out and unzipped it. It was empty, with the exception of a note.

_Dear Rio,_

_We thought you would be inclined to bring your electronics. However your mother and I feel you should fully emerge into the town life, so we took them. If you need to contact us, write a letter. In case of emergencies or when you give up, Dunhill has a phone. Just a few tips that I may have not mentioned: _

_Sit with legs opened _

_When checking nails do it palm out_

_Slouch a little_

_Leave your door unlocked. As a general norm, the town keeps the doors unlocked. You don't want to stick out. _

_-Love, Dad_

I could not believe it. All my precious items were gone. I stormed out of the house and stomped off to Dunhill's home. I opened his door and a delicious aroma filled the air.

"Rio, perfect timing. Have a seat," Dunhill announced. My hunger distracted me from my anger and I happily took a seat. He served something that looked like curry and I scarfed it down. I made sure to keep my legs apart when I sat, as instructed.

"You know Rio, this town could use a strong boy like you. I hear you only want to stay for a year, but trust me, people never want to leave this town," Dunhill said. _Didn't you just tell me that two people left?_ He noticed my puzzled look. "They only leave due to hard times. No one _wants_ to leave. Do you have a name for the farm?"

"Um." I paused. I really did not think about it. I stared at the ground. "I guess I'll name it Wolf Farm." _Wolves are tough right?_

"Good choice. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed dinner."

"It was delicious. Thank you. I better get going now," I replied, heading for the door. Dunhill waved and continued eating as I closed the door behind me. I headed back towards my farm. _This might be a long year._


	3. Lucky Cricket?

**Note from the author: Hi everybody! Here's Ch.3. I tried not to bore you all with game play stuff. I am also changing some game stuff around (Just a heads up.)Pardon my errors, I didn't proofread this chapter very well. Have a wonderful Easter to those who celebrate it. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favorites, and reading :) Enjoy ch. 3!**

I woke up to a hard knock at my door. I looked at my clock. _6 o'clock! Who the heck comes so early in the morning?_

"Rio, may I come in?" a voice asked. _That sounds like Dunhill. Wait, Dunhill!_ I scrambled out of bed and grabbed my wig. I fastened it as I wandered over to grab my overalls. Fortunately I chose an old school shirt to sleep in, but my pajama bottoms had to be hidden. I put the overalls over my clothes.

"Uh, come in," I said nervously.

"Good morning," he said, walking in.

"Hey Dunhill. It's kind of early, do you need something?" I asked.

"Early? Boy, you should be up this early every day," he replied. My face fell. "What you didn't think you could be lackadaisical did you? I mean your parents did say you were lazy. Bright but lazy."

"Huh. They told you that… figures," I mumbled. _At least they did give me credit for being 'bright.' _

"Anyway, I am here to teach about crop growing," he continued.

"Er. Right. Um, can I meet you outside in a minute? I just want to grab a few things," I said.

"That's alright with me. Head on out when you're ready," he replied, heading out the door.

I sighed. _That was really close._ I took off the overalls and actually got changed. I checked my wig in the mirror and put on my hat. I walked towards the door and took a breath. Another day. I could handle this. I marched out the door and spotted Dunhill by the crop fields.

"Rio, so how much do you know about cultivating crops?" he asked.

"Not much. I had a garden when I was younger, but all I did was water plants on occasion. My parents took care of the soil and harvesting," I replied.

"I see. Well, it is a great time to learn. We'll start with equipment. Here are the supplies," he said handing me a hoe, watering can, and sickle. "Now all you have to do is hit the ground with the hoes and get it into proper squares for seed planting." I nodded and lifted the hoe, then smashed it on the ground. Dunhill shook his head. "You have to put more muscle into it and tug at the land a little." I tried again, using more force. He nodded in approval and motioned for me to finish up the other patches of land. I looked around. _This is going to be exhausting_.

* * *

An hour later, I was about to pass out. Dunhill made me till every field and then plant two seed packets. However, the most painful part was trying to pay attention to his farming lecture. He went on and on about crop quality, soil stuff, fertilizer, and a bunch of other stuff. On a positive note, he did invite me for lunch, since I didn't have many ingredients for utilizing my own kitchen.

I walked around towards the town. I had my suspicions that Emma was on to something, so I thought it best to avoid her for the time being. I walked into Hana's store. I wanted to buy some seeds. After all I did till all three crop fields, might as well make use of them.

"Good morning," Hana greeted, as I walked in.

"Good morning," I replied.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"I would like to buy some seeds," I said.

"I have potato seeds for 290G, marguerite seeds for 240, and turnip for 210, which would you like?" she asked. I looked at the pitiful 500G in my hand. _Dang, the seeds are expensive. My parents could have spared a little more_. I grumbled and decided on one potato and one turnip packet.

"One of each vegetable, please," I sighed, handing over the money. She handed me the seed packets.

"I'm glad to see a youthful spirit really trying their hand at farming. This town isn't the same as it used to be but it can be great once again. Oh don't mind me getting all sentimental. How do you like your farm?" Emma said.

"It's really great," I said, smiling.

"That's good. Say, how about a walk this afternoon. It would be good to show you around the wild areas. Besides, spring afternoons are so pleasant here," she offered.

"That sounds good to me," I said, accepting her offer. I waved bye and returned to my farm. I looked at the fields. Groaning, I planted the seeds and watered them. I panted in exhaustion. I never would have imagined watering to be so strenuous, though I was pretty sure all that tilling was the reason that everything felt more demanding. I glanced at my watch. Noon sounded like great time for lunch, so I made my way to Dunhill's house. On the way I spotted a wooden house not too far from Dunhill's home. _I wonder who lives, or lived, there_. I knocked on the door, waiting for Dunhill to open it.

"Come in," Dunhill called. I walked inside. "Rio, good to see you lad. You know you don't have to knock. I know you city folk are extra cautious, but out here you can walk right in." I nodded. "Have a seat. I just finished making lunch." I happily obliged and sat down. Dunhill brought over some spaghetti and motioned for me to dig in. I twirled the noodles around my fork and took a bite.

"This is awesome. Dunhill, you are quite the chef," I said in between bites. He laughed.

"Nah, I just picked up a few things. Anyway have you gotten to walk around the wilderness yet. We have a forest, mountain, and river area. They are all quite enjoyable this time of year. Fresh are and great scenery," he said.

"I haven't seen it yet, but I will do so this afternoon. Emma asked me to walk with her," I replied.

"I see. She does love her walks. Her and Emma are both wonderful ladies, but we men got to stick together. You, me, and Neil," he commented.

"Neil?" I asked, trying to recall that name.

"Our local animal dealer. Did I not mention him yesterday?" he asked.

"No, not that I remember. So the town has an animal dealer?" I replied.

"Yes, but he is gone for a few days. I'll make sure to introduce you two when he returns. He is about your age, though he isn't very social. He is a good kid, so I do hope you become friends," he said.

"So I guess he lives in the house near this one." I mentioned.

"No, the wooden one is currently vacant. Neil lives in the red brick one past the General Store," Dunhill corrected.

"I see," I mumbled.

"By the way, your birthday is winter right?" he questioned. I nodded.

"When is yours?" I asked.

"Mine," he laughed, "it was actually yesterday." My mouth dropped a little.

"Oh," I said. "Sorry for coming on your big day. I didn't mean to inconvenience you. Sorry I didn't get you anything."

"No problem. In fact having a new resident was a gift," he smiled. I was about to replied, but my voice cracked, resulting in a coughing fit instead. Dunhill got me a glass of water.

"Thanks," I coughed. My voice was sounding girlish, so I decided I need to go. I coughed a little more and thanked him again. He waved me off and I headed out.

"Talking like a boy is really straining my voice," I whispered to myself, rubbing my throat. _I better watch myself, until I get used to it_.

* * *

"And this is the mountain area. See those stumps over there?" Hana asked. I nodded. "If you look through them you can find some items, like mint or mushrooms. There are all kinds of nature's blessings around for you to forage."

"Cool!" I said with deep interest.

"Yes, indeed. You can sell them or cook them. Emma will probably give you the shipping information sooner or later, but all you really have to do is place some stuff in the bin by her house," she remarked. A white butterfly fluttered around. "Oh and bug catching is popular. Bugs can be shipped too. Some are well worth the time to catch."

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. _Yes! A way to make money faster than the crops._ "Thanks for telling me all this."

"You are very welcome. I have really enjoyed this walk, but my old bones are killing me. I think I better return to the store. I'm sorry we didn't get to the river," she said.

"That's alright. I can always check it out myself. Would like me to escort you back?" I offered.

"You are quite the gentlemen, but I will be fine dearie. I can get home. You should explore a bit. Enjoy that youth while you can," she chuckled. "Oh and don't scare the wild animals too much." I was about to ask what animals, but she already disappeared from sight. _Man, she can walk fast._

_Well, I'm alone again. Might as well check out the stump_. I dug under the leaves and found a rock, a green herb that I figured was mint, and a yellow flower. I strolled across the path to a second stump and rummaged through. A blue flower, a weed, and a branch came out. I sighed and stuffed them into my rucksack. I looked around and continued to walk eastward. A giant mushroom was sitting by a cliff_. It must be my lucky day. This mushroom has to be worth a lot of gold._ I rushed over and tried to pick it up. It wouldn't budge. Unwilling to give up, I took out my sickle. I hacked at the mushroom, but my efforts seemed futile. I put away the sickle and jumped on the mushroom to sit. Next thing I knew I was launched into the air. I shut my eyes until I felt my butt hit the ground.

"Ouch," I exclaimed, lifting myself off the ground. I looked up across the river at where the mushroom stood. _I can't believe I actually got all the way over here._ I looked around the area to find another giant mushroom, a pier, another stump, and a pretty waterfall. I decided to try jumping on the other mushroom, after shifting through the stump. I got another blue flower, weed, and rock. I made my way to the mushroom. _So, all I have to do is jump on it right? Well, here goes._ I was about to jump onto the mushroom, but I tripped. I frowned. I knew oversized boots was a bad idea, but they weren't tripping me up earlier. A chirp came out of nowhere. Looking around, I spotted a cricket. _Was it laughing at me? Wait, I can catch it right_? I walked over. It bounced away. I chased after it and took a dive. The cricket just leaped away. I ran around chasing it for a while. After a solid ten minutes, I managed to grab its leg.

"Gotcha," I said in my normal voice. The cricket stared at me and chirped. "Now where to put you…" I looked through my rucksack and found small bug boxes. _Cool, this will work. Wait! How did these get here!? I don't remember putting these in._ I blinked a few times and decided to just go with it. I placed the cricket in the box. It just stared at me. "So, are you a boy or a girl?"

"Chirp," the cricket replied.

"So a girl?" I asked.

"CHIRP, CHIRP, CHIRP!" it shrieked.

"Okay, a boy?" I said.

"Chirp," it, apparently a he, said.

"I'm talking to a cricket. I must have hit my head or something on the fall down here," I sighed.

"Chirp?" he asked, or at least it sounded like he was asking.

"You can't even understand me. I must be lonely or crazy. Perhaps both," I laughed. He tilted his head and continued to chirp. I put him in my rucksack and leaped onto the mushroom. Once again, I was launched into the air. This time I managed to land on my feet. I found a few flowers just sitting around, so I picked them and deposited them into my rucksack. I kept walking, catching bugs and picking up forgeable items along the way. Eventually, I made it to the river area where I met Dunhill the day before. I spotted a few weasels by the river. I smiled. I really did love animals, mammals in particular. I sighed and continued walking around. There were a lot of bugs to catch and none were as difficult as the cricket. It started to get dark, so I wandered back to the town. I made my way over to the shipping box and lifted the lid. I tossed in the mints, saving one, and flowers. I took out the bugs I captured, tossing them in one by one. Oki butterfly, nymph butterfly, etc. I stopped with the cricket.

"Chirp," he remarked. I placed him towards the bin. "Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!" he seemed to protest. I looked at him.

"You don't want to be sold do you?" I asked. The cricket shook his head. I blinked. _Did he just respond? Okay, I definitely need more sleep tonight._

"I guess you can stay for now," I grumbled. I closed the bin and headed home. I watered the crops again, per Dunhill's instructions and walked into my house. I sat down on the bed, taking out the cricket. "If you are staying you're going to need a name. Hm. Let's see. How about Chirpy?"

"CHIRP! CHIRP! CHIRP!" he replied.

"Okay, Okay. I got it! Cri-Kee, like Mulan's lucky cricket. I think that fits well. I'll be Mulan, since I am pretending to be a guy. You can be the lucky cricket. Now all we need is a miniature dragon," I said laughing. Cri-Kee chirped happily. _I really am crazy aren't I?_

I went to sleep after putting Cri-Kee's cage on the dresser.

"Hi Rio, how do you like farming so far?" the small boyish voice said.

"You're back. Are you going to tell me who you are now?" I asked.

"Not yet, sis and I decided to wait. Tell me how farming is?" he replied.

"It's okay. I think I'm going insane though. I have a pet cricket that may or may not understand me and now you and another voice pop in randomly," I responded.

"I see. Well, you're not crazy. You'll see once we meet. As for the cricket, it could have been blessed by the Goddess…" he trailed off.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I questioned. The voice failed to respond and I found myself waking up. _What a weird dream. Well it's 5:59 am might as well get up_. As if on cue, Cri-Kee started to chirp when the watch switched to 6 o' clock. _Okay, so now my pet is an alarm…This isn't creepy at all_. I got up and walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a pot. _I could have sworn mom said something about mint being usable for herb soup_. I took out my mint, pinching a piece off for Cri-Kee, and tossed into a pot. I filled the pot half way with water and let it boil, while I got dressed.

"Here. I don't actually know what you eat, but it's better than nothing," I told Cri-Kee. He chirped and I went to my soup. It looked a pale green, so I figured it was done. I poured myself a bowl and gulped it down.

"Bleh. This stuff is gross," I complained after chugging it. "Ugh, I think I made it right… Whatever, I have work to do." I headed out and found an envelope of money attached to my door. 1,000G was written on it. My eyes shot open. _All that stuff is worth this much! That was only a half days amount of effort. Forget farming, bugs are obviously more profitable. Then again, I am obligated to farm. Though, I can easily do both. Looks like living here is going to get easier._

* * *

Yesterday was fantastic. I was able to buy some marguerite seeds and fertilizer. I went out for another bug catching/foraging spree, so I was expecting a good deal of gold today. I hummed to myself, getting ready to walk outside. A large 'moo' came out of nowhere. I looked around. _No cows here. Is someone out there? _I pulled out my sickle, just in case, and walked out the door. Rather, tried to walk out the door since I ended up colliding with someone.

"Ow," I said, rubbing my forehead. I opened my eyes and stared up. _No way._

"You again!?" the blonde guy roared.

_Hello, nice to see you again too, Mr. Grumpy_.

**And that concludes Ch. 3. Just a reminder to everyone, I have a poll on my profile about who Rio should be paired up with. Please vote! Neil is currently in the lead. To those that don't have an account you can drop a vote in the review area. **

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter. Any thoughts about Cri-Kee? I wanted an animal people don't usually include in their stories that could be Rio's friend early into the story... Have a great week!  
**

**_Review Responses to Guest Reviewers_: **

**Seagull195: Thanks for reviewing. I'm super glad you like the story! As for tips, if you have any ideas for the story let me know. :) **

**Guest: I added your vote :) Neil is actually my favorite bachelor in ANB. **


	4. Grumpy and the elves

**Note from the author: Sorry for the delay in writing everyone. School is finally out, so chapters should be coming out sooner. However, I'm catching a flight for vacation tomorrow and will be gone for two weeks. I can't guarantee new chapters during this time. ****Thanks for the patience. I also apologize for mistakes in this chapter. I rushed it a bit so I could finish before I left. **

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited this story! Thanks also for the positive feedback on the cricket idea :) Enjoy this chapter!**

"Small world. Hi, my name is Rio. Sorry for bumping into you…again," I said, extending my hand. If I was going to have to deal with this guy for a year, might as well try to be nice.

"Neil," he replied, shaking my hand. His tone put off the hint he was told to be polite. His ruby eyes darted to my other hand. I followed his gaze and realized I was still holding my sickle. I quickly placed it back into my rucksack.

"Moo," something said. I turned to see a cow walking towards us. Mr. Grumpy, I mean Neil, walked over to it.

"She is for you," he mumbled.

"Really? A cow? For free? Sweet!" I exclaimed. "Thanks dude."

"It's not from me," he snapped. "The old geezer paid for the cow. I'm just here to drop her off."

"Oh," I replied. _I have to remember to thank Dunhill later_. Neil eyed me, then crossed his arms.

"Do you even know how to take care of a cow?" he asked. I paused. _How different is a cow from a dog?_ "You don't do you?" he groaned.

"I had a dog, so I think I can learn how to take care of another animal. You feed it, wash it, and the only difference I can think of is a cow needs to be milked," I remarked.

"Idiot," he muttered, under his breath. I was about to make a comeback, but I bit my tongue and pretended that I missed his insult.

"Well, now that I think about it, there might be a few things I should learn about in regards to raising a cow. Care to give me the run down?" I asked, hiding my irritation.

"Fine. Follow me," he grumbled. _Well, someone is a people person_. I followed him to my barn and he led the cow. He inspected the barn and nodded approvingly. "This is a suitable place for livestock. Now, pay attention. A cow isn't a very hard animal to raise. Give her lots of love and attention. Make sure you milk her, brush her, feed her, and talk to her daily. I already fed her for today, but you need to buy fodder from my shop or grow some. Keep records with that notebook on the desk."

"Got it," I said.

"I wasn't done. I have a shop that is open Monday through Thursday only if the weather is agreeable. I also recommend taking your animals to the sanctuary. It's a place they can graze and relax. Here's a brush, milker, and pitchfork. Any questions?" he asked.

"What's the pitchfork for?" I inquired.

"To clean up after her," he replied coldly, giving me the are-you-serious face. _Wait! I have to scoop its dung? Where do I put it? I can't just throw it away in a trash can. Can I?_ I was going to ask more questions, but Blondie looked irritated.

"I was just messing with you man. I know what a pitchfork does. Do you have anything else you should mention?" I lied.

"You need to give her a name," he sighed.

"Moo-moo," I said without thinking.

"Seriously?" he groaned. I paused and stared at the cow. I could go with the Mulan theme, but a cow wasn't part of the gang. I stared at the cow. It was really pretty.

"Belle," I announced firmly. "That's her name." Belle mooed, which I took as an official acceptance.

"Fine," Neil replied. "I'm leaving. Stop by my shop later." I waved, but he did not look back.

"He is such a grouch," I huffed once he was gone. I turned to face Belle. "Hiya! I'm Rio. Nice to meet you. This is your new home, so I hope you and I get along well." The cow blinked and mooed. _I guess she needs some time before she'll warm up. Oh well. _I grabbed my brush and started gently grooming my new cow.

* * *

I finished tending to my crops and even planted some grass seeds. My bag was stuffed with foraged goods and bugs. I managed to jump on the mushrooms landing perfectly each time. I started to whistle. It was a good day. Making my way to the shipping bin, I bumped into Emma.

"Hello Rio," she smiled.

"What's up?" I responded, making sure my voice was deep enough. She scanned me.

"So what's your deal?" she asked.

"Huh?" I replied. She seemed to want to say something. Then her eyes lit up.

"You know I have a daughter around your age," she said playfully. My eyes widened. Was she trying to hook me up? I blinked. If I said I was not interested, it could give her reason to believe I was a girl. She seemed suspicious enough. But then again, I did not want to end up a date. "I'm only messing with you." She laughed. I laughed nervously. "Though I am curious as to what you're doing."

"Oh, I was just depositing some stuff into the shipping bin," I replied.

"What kinds of things?" Emma asked. I pulled out a few flowers and bugs. "Do you know what these are or their value?"

"Kind of. I mean I know this is a Moondrop Flower and these types of butterflies," I said, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"I see. I have a catalog that identifies and prices everything you can find around here. Would you like to borrow it some time?" she offered.

"Yes please." I answered.

"I'll go get it now," she said, walking towards her house. I took the opportunity to dump some of my stuff into the shipping bin. She came back out quickly and handed me a catalog.

"This should help you out. I got to get going. I'm visiting Hana now, but we should talk again soon," Emma said, walking off. I waved. Once she was out of sight, I sighed in relief. I checked the time. _4:30._ _I guess I should stop by Neil's shop to get some fodder, maybe a cow treat too_. I waved to Neil as I approached his stand. He nodded to acknowledge my existence.

"Hey man. What's up?" I asked, trying to be as dudish as I could.

"If you're not going to buy something, you should leave," he replied bluntly. My hand formed a fist. _Who does this guy think he is?_

"Actually, I am buying something. I need three things of fodder and five cow treats," I said, forcing a smile. He nodded and handed me the merchandise. I pulled out the right amount of Gs and gave it to him.

"Thanks," he said in a tone nicer than before.

"You're welcome. I'll see you around," I replied. I headed home to give Belle her treat and water my crops a second time. _Dunhill said Neil was a decent guy, so maybe I just have to get him to open up. After all wouldn't having a friend around be a good thing. Then again it could be trouble_…

* * *

"Rio," the boyish voice called out.

"Huh?" I mumbled, rolling around in my bed.

"Rio!" the girlish voice yelled.

"Ah!" I shouted, jolting up from my bed. I quickly scanned my room. _Nothing_. I glanced at Cri-Kee. He blinked at me as if he had no idea of what I was experiencing. "Okay Cri-Kee, I refuse to have herb soup for dinner anymore." He chirped and the voice came back.

"It's not the soup Rio. We want to meet you now. Well, for you to meet us rather. We've already seen you. I'll explain this all soon. Meet us at the river area as fast as you can," the male voice said.

"I still think I'm going crazy," I muttered. I got dressed and placed my wig and cap. Yawning I saw Cri-Kee staring at me. "You want to come?"

"Chirp!"

"Might as well. I can ask about this whole 'blessed by the Goddess' thing."

I walked out of my farm and towards the river area with my rucksack and Cri-Kee in tow. I thought my crops and Belle could wait an hour. Besides I wanted to meet these voices. I walked into the river area and I followed a noise across some rocks and a log. I scanned the area. _Nothing_.

"I am crazy," I groaned.

"Rio, over here," the small boyish voice called. I blinked as a figure emerged from …sparkles? A second figure appeared. _Elves? What in the world?_

"Elves. You, the voices, were elves?" I said in disbelief.

"Don't be stupid! We are obviously NOT elves!" the female elf snapped.

"Sis. Um, let's not be so harsh. After all, we are probably the first sprites she has seen," the boy elf said.

"Fine," she muttered.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Aaron and this is my sister Alice. We are Harvest Sprites," he said, smiling.

"I'm Rio. I guess you know that. I'm the local farmer girl, er boy. If I remember correctly you already know, right?" I questioned.

"We are aware of the situation," Alice said.

"Okay. So why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"We want your help," Aaron replied.

"Help?" I repeated.

"Yup. You see we need assistance with the collection and playing of some musical melodies. See these tree stumps? You hit them with a hammer and tune is played," Aaron explained. "Speaking of which, do you have a hammer?" I shook my head.

"What kind of farmer doesn't own a hammer? It's a basic tool," Alice said annoyingly. _I ought to_-

"Sorry, we are getting distracted. Just let us know when you have a hammer. We'll let you know when the first music sheet appears," Aaron said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Okay," I replied.

"Wait. Let's hide them," Alice smirked.

"But sis." Aaron protested.

"No buts. It's more fun," Alice smiled.

"Okay…" Aaron consented.

"You know I don't have to help you," I stated.

"Yes you do," Alice argued.

"Why?" I asked.

"We'll tell the town if you don't," she threatened. _Fantastic. Blackmailed already_.

"Fine," I mumbled. Cri-Kee chirped in protest to something. I couldn't tell what he wanted, but there wasn't much else I could do. I had to help them now. Maybe he thinks I forgot about the blessing?

"But sis, the to-" Aaron started, getting interrupted by his sister's elbow. She shook her head at him and he sighed. "Never mind. Do you have any questions?"

"What's the whole 'blessed by the Goddess' thing you were referring to earlier?" I asked.

"It means that that animal can understand more than others. It can understand any language, but it that doesn't mean it speaks it. Cri-Kee can only chirp," Aaron explained. I nodded.

"Hm, so can you speak to him?" I asked.

"Yup," he smiled.

"How does he feel about the cage?" I inquired. Aaron stared at Cri-Kee for a few moments.

"He would prefer freedom. He promises not to run away. The cage is good for sleeping, but he thinks your hat or shoulder would be more fun to ride on," he replied.

"I see. I'll make the necessary arrangements then. Where do I get a hammer?" I asked.

"From a blacksmith," Alice stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Well it's not like a blacksmith is just going to show up," I replied. She smirked and pointed. A girl about my age, holding a hammer, was walking down from the mountain path. _Of course_.

**Additional note: Thanks to everyone who has participated in the poll so far! I put up all bachelors with votes on the character list. Voting will continue for one or two more chapters! Don't forget to let me know what you think of the story so far! **

**Guest review replies:**

**Guest: Thanks for voting! :) **

**Seagull195: Thanks for your vote and suggestion. I do have ideas for Hana but I will try to incorporate yours. Thanks again!**

**PinkBunny-Chan: Thank you for voting! :D**

**anonymously: Thanks for the compliment :) I'm glad you like Cri-Kee! **


	5. The blacksmith

**Note from the author: Hi guys and gals. Sorry for not getting this up sooner :/. Unfortunately because of my schedule I have to take an online course. It's a pain. Anyway I kept pushing this story off, but I finally busted it out. The next few chapters are still setting the foundation for the rest of the story, when more villagers come! Anyway thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites this story.**

I walked towards the girl. Her back was facing me and it appeared she was inspecting a large. She mumbled something and just as I was about open my mouth, she lifted her hammer. A loud 'ping' sounded as her hammer struck the rock. I watched while she picked up the newly formed stone. When she turned around, I got a better look at her. A flower patterned headband held back her long, dark hair. She also sported a red apron that covered her main dark purple outfit. _Smart choices. No hair in the face and less dirt on the clothes_. Our eyes met and I realized I was just staring. Her expression was hard to read.

"Yo, I'm Rio," I greeted, holding out my hand.

"My name is Iroha," she replied, almost cautiously. She took my hand and shook it, quickly letting go. _What is with her?_ Then it hit me. I was currently a boy. A boy who was just staring at her senselessly. _She probably thinks I was checking her out. Way to go Rio. You managed to creep her out._

"So, what are you doing around these parts?" I asked, trying to make small talk. My goal was to get a hammer, but it would seem rude just to ask. _Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, but I need a hammer, give me one maybe?_ _Yeah, no. _Her eyes darted to the ground, with a sad lost look.

"I've heard that it is possible to mine ore in this region, but I can't find the place…" she trailed off.

"Maybe I could help," I said. "Hm…" I looked through my rucksack and spotted a gray material. I held it up and her eyes lit up. "Something like this?"

"Yes. That specific piece is junk, but it is only found in places close to valuable ore. Thank you for your assistance. It seems my information was correct. I'm pleased," she answered. Looking around, she mumbled to herself. She looked at me again. "I'm thinking of staying here in town for a while, to collect as much ore as I can. Could you direct me to the inn?"

"There actually isn't an inn where you can stay," I replied.

"That might be a problem… If you don't have an inn then I don't have a choice, though, do I? I'll stay in the next town over…"

"Wait."

"Hm?"

"If I recall correctly, Dunhill, the mayor here, mentioned a vacant house in this town. I don't think he would mind letting you stay in it. In fact, he would probably be ecstatic. We could go talk to him," I suggested.

"…An empty house? Could you bring me to it?"

"Sure."

We left the river area and headed in town. I led her inside the door of the house. A giant fireplace sat in the corner of the building. A stone table stood a few feet away. I turned to face Iroha, who looked as if she was in heaven. Smiling, she walked to the stone table and stared at the fireplace.

"I can't believe you have a forge in town. It's like a dream come true!" she said. "Ah, of course I haven't told you about myself yet, have I?"

"Let me guess. A blacksmith?" I said knowingly.

"Yes. I'm travelling from region to region to gain experience. How did you guess?"

"Well, you could say elves told me," I laughed. She gave me a confused looked. "I'm kidding. You smashed a rock, asked me about ore, and got excited about a forge. It seemed like a good guess"

"Ah," she said.

"Oh yeah, I'm the local farmer by the way. I'm here for a year," I added.

"Who's there?" a male voice called. The door swung open and Dunhill walked in.

"Rio, who is this young lady?" he asked.

"My name is Iroha. I would like to live here," she replied. Iroha explained her situation to Dunhill, who was nodding along. His eyes betrayed his neutral facial expression. They were clearly anxious for an increase in life here in this ghost town.

"Well, then make yourself at home here. This home has been vacant for a while and this town is lacking in youthful spirit," he said.

"Thank you," she said, bowing her head. Dunhill chuckled.

"No need to thank this old man. Rio deserves the credit. After all, he is the one who found you and remembered this house," he replied. "I better take my leave. See you two around."

"Thank you Rio. Oh! Since you mentioned you were a farmer, you may need tools, right?" she added, taking out an axe and hammer.

"Thank you. These will help a lot," I said, attempting to hide my excitement. "I better get going. See you around!" She waved as I exited. _Time to go see the brat and her brother_.

"Chirp!" Cri-Kee said from his cage. I held him to eye level. His eyes seemed to beg for freedom and his continued chirps seemed to scold me for forgetting about him, during my interaction with Iroha.

"Sorry buddy. I had to get the hammer. I'll set you free now though," I replied, opening his cage. He leaped onto my shoulder. _I guess he really didn't want to escape completely_.

"Chirp," he sounded. My lucky cricket appeared satisfied, so I returned to the river area. The 'harvest sprites' were just wandering in circles.

"You're back. You have the hammer, I assume," Alice said.

"Yeah, I have it. So what now?" I asked.

"You have to wait," she replied.

"I'll let you know when we have a tune that needs to be played," Aaron piped.

"Seriously?" I said, putting on my best not amused face.

"Did we forget to mention the rewards of the tune?" Alice taunted.

"What reward?" I question, cautiously.

"Each tune unlocks a part of the wilderness in the local area. The melodies are magical," Aaron explained.

"You know, the mention of a reward would have been better than blackmailing me," I remarked.

"Uh, sorry," Aaron said sheepishly.

"Whatever. You are dismissed. Actually, hold on. Next time you come visit, you should bring presents. Okay now you are free to go."

"Whatever, elf girl. See ya!" I retorted, running off as she was calling out comebacks.

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Before you continue reading this letter, let me clarify a point. Despite your beliefs, I am not retiring at this point in time. My apologies to whoever has already lost the bet (sarcasm mom). Sorry it has taken me so long to write to you. I have been pretty busy with the farm lately. The crops are doing ok. I have a cow named Belle and a pet cricket. The town is pretty quiet. We have a new resident. She is about my age and a blacksmith. Other than her, there is only one other person here close to my age. Let's just say, he's not very friendly. Dunhill seems glad to have someone working the old farm. Speaking of Dunhill, he mentioned something about a Patton family tradition. Could you explain this to me please? Oh and taking away my electronics was not appreciated. You could have at least left me my Ipod to listen to music while I work. Also, is herb soup supposed to taste bad. I'm pretty sure I'm making it right. A holiday called Spring Harmony Day is coming up. Apparently, I have to get my hands on something sweet to give Iroha, or I will be exhibiting lack of culture. Enough of my rambling. How are you guys? How is Sadie doing? Tell her not to miss me too much. Well, I'm running out of stuff to write to you about. Write back soon!_

_With love,_

_Rio_

I licked the envelope and sealed the letter. I had finally written to my parents. I intentionally left out the elves and details about Cri-Kee. The last thing I needed was my parents sending me to a mental institution. _Now, to give the letter to Dunhill to send off_.

* * *

**Additional notes: Poll is closed! Neil got the most votes for individual bachelors. However the love triangle option was also really popular. SO now I need to decide between Rod, Amir, and Allen. A new poll is on my profile. Votes can also be placed via review. All four of these guys will be a large portion of the story and could be paired with one of the bachelorettes. My goal is to develop two relationships with Rio and see which one works best in the end. Happy voting! **

**Also there is a forum called Story Harvest you should check out if you're into writing.**

**All reviews were PM thank yous! If I ever forget to reply to a review, let me know! **

**Next update speculation: July29/30.**


End file.
